La Reine (Blanche-Neige)
La Reine, parfois nommée Reine Grimhilde (bien que ce nom soit peu connu) est l'antagoniste principal du film Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937), considéré par beaucoup de spécialistes comme un chef d'oeuvre. La Reine est la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige. Sa personnalité est l'opposé de celle de sa belle-fille. Cruelle, froide et orgueilleuse, elle est jalouse de la beauté de la jeune fille et tente de la tuer pour regagner son statut de plus belle femme du Royaume. Pour cela, elle n'hésite pas à employer les pires moyens, comme se déguiser en sorcière afin de tromper sa belle-fille et lui faire croquer une pomme empoisonnée. La Reine est aujourd'hui une des plus grandes méchantes créées par les studios Disney. Dans le long-métrage d'origine, elle fut doublée par Lucille La Verne et, en France, par Sylvie Genty dans le doublage de 2001. Apparitions Cinéma ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains Découverte de la beauté de Blanche-Neige thumb|left|La Reine interrogeant son Miroir Magique. La Reine, jalouse de la beauté de sa belle-fille Blanche-Neige, l'a couverte de haillons et l'a transformée en souillon. C'est elle qui s'occupe des tâches ménagères, comme laver la cour du château. Chaque matin, la Reine interrogeait son Miroir Magique pour lui demander qui était la plus belle de toutes. Et chaque fois que le miroir lui répondait qu'elle était la plus belle, Blanche-Neige était protégée contre la jalousie de sa marâtre. thumb|La Reine observant Blanche-Neige et le Prince. On voit la Reine pour la première fois dès la première scène du film, où elle interroge son miroir magique, comme de coutume, en le priant d'accourir du plus profond des espaces. Le Miroir obéit et un visage apparaît dans la glace. La Reine lui pose sa question : « Qui est la plus belle de toutes ? » mais le miroir lui répond qu'il existe une jeune fille en loques, dont les haillons ne peuvent dissimuler la grâce, qui est plus belle que la Reine. Celle-ci, furieuse, demande au miroir de lui décrire cette jeune fille. L'esclave s'exécute, lui donnant une description de Blanche-Neige, et la Reine se rend compte qu'il s'agit de sa belle-fille. Ensuite, pendant le chant du Prince, on voit la Reine qui observe la scène par un des rideaux du château, qu'elle referme, visiblement furieuse et jalouse. Les ordres donnés au chasseur thumb|left|La Reine tenant le coffret. Peu après, la souveraine demande à son chasseur d'amener Blanche-Neige dans la forêt, dans une clairière isolée, puis de la tuer. Malgré les protestations du chasseur, elle reste inflexible et lui ordonne de lui ramener son cœur dans un écrin qu'elle lui tend, pour prouver sa bonne foi. Le chasseur acquiesce, sachant qu'il sera mis à mort s'il échoue. La trahison du chasseur thumb|La Reine consultant son grimoire. Nous retrouvons la Reine plus tard dans le film. Le soir, elle interroge de nouveau son Miroir Magique, lui demandant qui est la plus belle de toutes maintenant mais son esclave lui dit que Blanche-Neige est plus belle qu'elle. La Reine, incrédule, montre le coffret censé contenir le cœur de Blanche-Neige au Miroir. Cependant, celui-ci lui apprend que cet écrin ne contient que le cœur d'une biche, et que Blanche-Neige demeure dans la Chaumière des Sept Nains, plus belle que jamais. Folle de jalousie et furieuse, en apprenant que le chasseur l'a trahi, elle descend alors dans les cachots du château en empruntant les escaliers du donjon. Elle entre dans la salle où elle prépare ses potions en jetant l'écrin, ce qui fait sursauter son corbeau. Transformation en sorcière thumb|left|La Reine se transformant en Sorcière. La Reine décide de se rendre elle-même au logis des nains, déguisée de telle façon que personne ne soupçonnera sa véritable identité. Elle consulte un grimoire en cherchant une formule pour se transformer en vieille femme, laide et habillée de haillons. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche et prépare sa mixture à l'aide de ses flacons et de ses ingrédients magiques : poussière de momie pour la vieillir, du noir de nuit pour changer sa tenue, un caquet de vieille mégère pour vieillir sa voix et un hurlement d'effroi pour blanchir ses cheveux. Pour finir, elle invoque l'orage pour mélanger le tout et le vent pour attiser sa haine. La souveraine porte la boisson à ses lèvres mais aussitôt le verre vidé, tout se met à tourner autour d'elle et elle porte la main à sa gorge. Ses cheveux deviennent gris et ses doigts crochus. Malgré une transformation douloureuse, elle est, bel et bien, devenue une sorcière effrayante, laide et vieille. Elle va ensuite chercher une mort digne d'une telle beauté. En feuilletant ses grimoires, elle tombe sur une formule : la pomme empoisonnée. Une seule tranchée du fruit et la victime tombera dans un Sommeil de Mort... La Pomme Empoisonnée thumb|La Sorcière préparant la pomme empoisonnée. Pendant que Blanche-Neige et les nains dorment, la Sorcière prépare son terrible poison dans un chaudron. Elle trempe une pomme dans la mixture : le symbole de la mort apparaît sur le fruit. La Sorcière demande à la pomme de devenir rouge pour tenter Blanche-Neige de la croquer. Elle demande à son corbeau s'il veut goûter une, avant de lui dire que ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour Blanche-Neige. Elle ricane en pensant au sort réservé à Blanche-Neige : son souffle s'arrêtera, son sang se glacera, et la Reine sera la plus belle de toutes. Mais comme elle ne veut rien négliger, elle cherche dans son grimoire s'il existe un antidote. Effectivement, la victime peut être éveillé par un premier baiser d'amour. Mais la Reine pense que les nains la croiront morte et l'enterreront vivante. thumb|left|La Sorcière tenant la pomme et ricanant. Finalement, la sorcière remplit un panier d'autres pommes et place le fruit mortel au centre. Elle descend l'escalier en ricanant et son regard tombe sur un squelette enfermé dans un cachot, avec une cruche vide à côté de lui. La sorcière ricane : « Tu as soif ? Eh bien bois ! » tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le vase, qui fracasse le pauvre squelette. Puis la vieille femme monte dans une barque et emprunte un tunnel secret. Arrivé sur la côte, elle entame une longue marche vers le logis des nains et disparaît dans la brume. Arrivée à la chaumière thumb|La Sorcière à la fenêtre de la chaumière. Peu après, la Sorcière traverse une région aride, toujours en ricanant. Deux vautours, attirés par ses caquètements, décide de la suivre. En arrivant à la chaumière, elle se penche à la fenêtre et surprend Blanche-Neige qui préparait un gâteau. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule, la sorcière essaye de lui vendre ses pommes et lui propose d'en goûter une. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, les oiseaux l'attaquent avec leur bec mais Blanche-Neige la prend en pitié et chasse les animaux. La sorcière, simulant une faiblesse de son cœur, parvient à entrer dans la chaumière pour que Blanche-Neige lui fasse boire un peu d'eau. Pour la remercier, la vieille marchande décide de lui révéler un secret : cette pomme rouge exauce les vœux. Elle prit alors la jeune fille de croquer un morceau après avoir fait un vœu. Pour lui donner une idée de souhait, la veille femme lui demande si elle aime quelqu'un. Blanche-Neige répond positivement, et souhaite de partir avec son prince dans un grand château où ils vivront heureux, puis elle croque la pomme. Son souffle s'arrête et son sang se glace; elle s'effondre sur le sol et la pomme roule à côté d'elle. La sorcière ricane de plus belle : elle est enfin la plus belle sur terre ! Défaite thumb|left|La Sorcière tombant dans le précipice. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention des sept nains. Alors que la Sorcière sortait de la chaumière, les nains foncent vers elle, perchés sur les animaux. La vieille femme n'a pas le choix ; elle s'enfuit à travers la forêt mais elle est retardée par des lianes qu'elle écarte. Les petits hommes la repoussent vers des montagnes rocheuses, qu'elle commence à escalader. Mais arrivée en haut, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est au bord d'un précipice : elle est piégée. Les nains se rapprochent d'elle de plus en plus, mais elle décide, à l'aide d'un bâton, de renverser un rocher sur ses ennemis à l'aide d'une branche. Heureusement, la foudre frappe à l'endroit où se trouvait la Reine, et elle tombe dans le précipice. Les vautours, qui l'ont suivi jusque là, descendent dans le précipice, probablement pour se nourrir des restes de la vieille femme. Littérature ''Fairest of All : A Tale of the Wicked QueenTraduction littérale : ''La plus belle de toutes : l'histoire de la Méchante Reine La Reine est le personnage principal du roman Disney narrant les origines du personnage du long-métrage de 1937. Elle est en réalité la fille d'un vendeur de miroirs, qui n'était pas un père tendre envers elle, du fait de la mort de son épouse à l'accouchement, et ne lui a jamais dite qu'elle était belle, frustrant durablement la jeune fille sur son apparence. Après la mort de son père, elle se marie avec le Roi, qu'elle a rencontré à son puitsComme sa belle-fille avec le Prince. Elle forme d'abord une relation très aimante avec Blanche-Neige, qu'elle considère comme sa vraie fille jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle reçoive la visite des trois cousines enchanteresses du Roi. Celles-ci lui offrent un miroir dans lequel se forme l'Esprit de son père décédé. Celui-ci influence, tourmente et corrompt la nature de la souveraine de manière à ce que celle-ci fasse de son apparence une obsession et connaisse une véritable haine envers Blanche-Neige. Lorsque le Roi meurt à la guerre, elle succombe progressivement à la folie, ce qui entraîne les événements du long-métrage. Il est révélé qu'après l'épilogue du film, Blanche-Neige a récupéré le Miroir, dans lequel s'est formé l'Esprit de sa belle-mère, suite à sa mort. Bandes-dessinées ''Article principal : la sorcière sur Picsou wiki. La Reine Grimhidle, ainsi que la Sorcière, apparaissent comme un antagoniste majeur dans quelques histoires dessinées par Romano Scarpa, aux alentours des années 1950. Elle y use de divers moyen originaux pour porter atteinte au bonheur de sa belle-fille suite aux événements du long-métrage, ce qui la conduit souvent à être opposée aux Sept Nains dans des aventures inédites, comme Les Sept Nains et la Fée Enchaînée. Cela indique également que, selon Scarpa, le personnage a trouvé moyen de ressusciter malgré sa fin brutale dans le long-métrage. Sa présence est également sollicitée dans des histoires dans lesquelles figurent d'autres personnages de longs-métrages d'animation, dont Mickey et Donald sont fréquemment les héros. Elle est toutefois moins utilisée que sa version transformée, apparaissant dans une quarantaine d'histoires http://coa.inducks.org/character.php?c=Queen+from+SW. Cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'une sorcière peut s'adapter plus facilement à des cadres urbains, comme Donaldville, plutôt qu'une reine qui appartient davantage à l'époque médiévale. Jeux-vidéos ''Série Kingdom Hearts (2002-) La Reine apparaît dans l'épisode ''Birth by Sleep de la saga, comme un antagoniste dans le monde qui est dédié à son univers. Après s'être rendu compte de la beauté de Blanche-Neige, identiquement au long-métrage, elle est appréhendée par le protagoniste Terra, qui souhaite utiliser son Miroir pour retrouver Maître Xehanort. La souveraine accepte s'il lui remet le coeur de Blanche-Neige en retour. Face à son échec, elle utilise une potionSes ténèbres dans la version japonaise.pour obliger le Miroir à aspirer le jeune héros dans ses abysses. Après sa victoire, menacée, elle accède à la requête de Terra. Les séquences de sa transformation et de sa mort sont omises. En chemin vers la chaumière, elle rencontre Ventus, à la recherche de Terra, qui lui rend naïvement la pomme empoisonnée qu'elle a perdu, sans s'en être aperçu. Reconnaissant l'arme de Terra, elle ment à son ami, clamant que le héros a menacé la veille marchande en vue d'utiliser son Miroir. Personnalité La Reine est cruelle, froide, orgueilleuse, tyrannique et pleine de vanité. Elle ne semble pas s'impliquer dans les affaires du royaume, son seul but étant d'être la plus belle sur Terre. C'est pour cela qu'elle a couvert Blanche-Neige de haillons, craignant que la beauté de sa belle-fille ne surpassa la sienne. Lorsqu'elle apprend que c'est maintenant le cas, et qu'elle voit les attentions du Prince pour Blanche-Neige, ses instincts deviennent meurtriers. Elle devient prête à tout, même à tuer sa belle-fille et ceux qui s'opposent à sa mission. Apparemment, elle n'aime pas se charger de ce genre de tâches elle-même et préfère envoyer son sous-fifre, le Chasseur, s'en occuper, sous peine de mort s'il échoue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle ne peut plus faire confiance qu'à elle-même, la Reine est bien obligée d'assumer cette charge, et concocte un plan de façon très subtile, ce qui montre son intelligence élevée. Ignorante des véritables sentiments, comme l'amour, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi les nains se mêlent de ses affaires. Elle semble également dégoûtée des sentiments du Prince envers Blanche-Neige et déteste l'amour, comme le montre la scène où elle cherche un antidote pour le Sommeil de Mort et referme violemment le grimoire, méprisante. Elle déteste aussi être trahie. Sous sa forme de sorcière, elle est manipulatrice, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et encore plus déterminée que sous sa première forme. Néanmoins son nouveau statut est un peu incertain. Elle n'est plus protégée par son rang royal et n'a plus ses serviteurs ou domestiques pour la défendre. Lorsqu'elle part pour la chaumière, elle ne peut plus se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques, et elle est plus âgée, faible et fragile qu'auparavant, même si son objectif reste le même. La Reine possède un côté théâtral dans ses gestes et ses mouvements, ainsi que dans la façon de s'exprimer (elle met une certaine emphase dans ses paroles). Walt Disney en personne décrit la Reine comme un mélange de Lady Macbeth, un personnage de Shakespeare, et le Grand Méchant Loup. L'influence du grand dramaturge anglais se ressent au niveau de son langage : la souveraine utilise des mots de vieil anglais, tout comme le Miroir Magique dont le visage ressemble à un masque de théâtre. Ils emploient les anciennes formes de you, yours et does, respectivement thee, thy et doth. Enfin, quand la Reine s'adresse au miroir, elle parle en vers. Apparence the queen.jpeg|Image officielle de la Reine. la reine.jpg|Image promotionnelle de la Reine. the witch.png|Image officielle de la Sorcière. Ayant subie plusieurs aspects différents avant son apparence définitive, la Reine est un personnage élégant qui inspire la froideur et la cruauté. Son visage est beau, mais froid et égocentrique. Elle est très grande et mince, avec des yeux verts, des lèvres rouges, un teint blanc et des sourcils fins. De plus, elle a des ongles et des sourcils assez longs. La souveraine porte un long manteau violet attaché par une ceinture rouge qui couvre entièrement son corps, avec des bords beiges et de longues manches qui semblent pouvoir dépasser ses mains, mais la Reine a pour habitude de marcher en tenant sa cape. Elle porte également une cape noire d'un côté, rouge de l'autre qui se prolonge jusqu'en haut de sa tête, laissant voir seulement son visage. Sur sa tête est posée une couronne en or avec un diamant sur son plus haut pic. La souveraine a également un col blanc qui couvre sa nuque et qui se prolonge avec un collier, composé d'un rubis à son extrémité. Pour finir, la Reine est habillée de chaussures dorées avec des boucles rouges. La Sorcière est l'opposé de la Reine sur le plan physique. C'est une vieille femme plus petite, ridée de partout, avec des cheveux blancs, des mains crispés et des doigts crochus. Elle a également un nez crochu avec une verrue et un menton qui descend. Comme ceux de la Reine, les yeux de la Sorcière sont verts, mais très grands et encadrés par des sourcils épais. La mégère porte un grand manteau noir muni d'une cape et des souliers marrons. Voix Lucille La Verne a été sélectionnée pour faire la voix de la Reine car aucune autre actrice n'avait été trouvée. Certaines personnes aux studios trouvaient que sa voix était trop profonde, mais David Hand l'a soutenue en disant que sa performance était très bonne lors de l'ajout des ingrédients pour la potion. Bill Cottrell et Joe Grant était en charge de l'enregistrement de La Verne. D'abord, ils pensaient que sa voix était trop lisse pour la Sorcière. Mais l'actrice a demandé à quitter la salle en s'excusant, et, à son retour quelques instants après, sa voix était exactement ce que Cottrell et Grant voulaient. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé comme elle s'y était prise, elle a avoué qu'elle avait retiré son dentier. Cottrell était tellement convaincu par la performance de La Verne qu'à la réplique « Un verre d'eau ! S'il-te-plaît ! » il sauta de sa chaise pour aller chercher un verre. Joe Grant a noté le changement d'attitude et de posture de l'actrice en fonction de si elle doublait la Reine ou la Sorcière, et a pris ces poses comme références pour l'animation. Conception et animation L'aspect visuel du personnage fut créé par Joe Grant, assisté d'Albert Hurter. Les scènes du film où apparaissaient le personnage furent ensuite confiées à des animateurs. Art Babbitt se chargea principalement de l'animation de la Reine. Norman Ferguson, quant à lui, s'occupa d'animer la Sorcière, qui fut conçue également par Joe Grant. Dans les premiers stades de conception, la Reine était conçue comme un personnage gros, ridicule et comique, dans le style des personnages des Silly Symphonies. Le court-métrage réalisé par la Fleischer avec Betty Boop dans le rôle de Blanche-Neige, a été probablement étudié par les animateurs des studios, car la Reine était aussi grosse et laide. Toutefois, lorsqu'Albert Hurter introduisit un style plus réaliste de conception des personnages, il fut finalement décidé que la Reine devrait être plus belle, majestueuse, froide et sinistre, créant ainsi un personnage beaucoup plus effrayant que ce qui avait été fait dans l'animation auparavant. Plutôt qu'un méchant comique, la Reine est donc devenue une femme fatale, un type de personnage avec qui les artistes de Disney étaient familiarisés grâce au cinéma muet des années 1930. Dans le même temps, c'est une figure de l'ancienne Europe, vue par les Américains comme un symbole non seulement de charme et d'élégance, mais aussi de décadence et d'auto-destruction. Une rumeur prétend que le costume de la Reine est basé sur celui qui fut porté par l'actrice Helen Gahagan dans le film de 1935 La Source de feu, bien que l'animateur Art Babbitt et d'autres artistes de Disney aient démenti cette information. Lors d'une réunion des studios, le 30 octobre 1934, Walt Disney a suggéré que les masques en papier mâché de l'illustrateur d'Art Deco Vladislav Theodor Benda (une influence sur le travail de Joe Grant) pouvaient être utilisés comme source d'inspiration pour le visage de la Reine. La figure du personnage s'inspire peut-être aussi de Joan Crawford, en particulier pour les lèvres et les yeux. Le costume de la Reine et sa silhouette peuvent également prendre comme source d'inspiration par une statue à la cathédrale de Naumberg, en Allemagne, représentant Uta, épouse du Margrave de Meissen. Il y aussi des similitudes avec le tableau de George de Feure La Femme au Chapeau Noir. Art Babbitt, le principal animateur du personnage, a basé la Reine sur « toutes les femmes que j'ai jamais connues », et a noté que, alors que l'animation du personnage était basé dans une certaine mesure sur des prises de vues réelles, il a senti le besoin de « caricaturer » et d'« inventer » afin de justifier le milieu de l'animation ; celle de la Reine n'utilisait pas le rotoscope tandis que celle du Prince l'était. Anecdotes *La Reine elle-même n'interagit jamais avec sa belle-fille à l'écran, seulement sous sa forme de sorcière. *Les yeux de la Reine sont verts, tout comme ceux d'une autre marâtre, Lady Tremaine. Notes Liens * Regina dans Once Upon a Time ---- en:The Evil Queen Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Reine Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Marâtre Catégorie:Personnage de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage de jeux-vidéos Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic Catégorie:Personnage décédé Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1937